


Really domestic

by peachwangjanim



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhee is responsible, Domestic, Fluff, Jacob is a sweetheart, Kevin cant cook for shit, M/M, Moonbae, Newmoon bffs, The jesus take the wheel quote, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwangjanim/pseuds/peachwangjanim
Summary: Kevin really wants to cook for Jacob.Except he can't. So when Jacob arrives and things are only half ready, he takes the lead.And Kevin finds out he is more in love than he thought when things get really domestic.





	Really domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fam, here I am, writing about The Boyz for the first time uwu  
> I really hope you like it, it was fun writing.  
> Enjoy the Moonbae <3  
> Also, I apologize for my mistakes, English is not my first language!

Kevin didn't know how to cook. If boiling ramen is considered cooking, then he kinda of could, if not, then he was a total disaster. Yet there he was, wandering around the isles in a small grocery shop near his flat. The reason Vancouver boy was there had a name, a soft voice and a cute face.  
He was called Jacob and was Kevin's not so platonic love. The boy was coming over to spend the night, so Kevin thought it would be a great idea to cook for them, a nice meal for a nice evening.

Except he had no idea what or how he should do it. That's why he asked for his best friend's help. Chanhee suggested he should buy pre-cooked rice, kimchi, meat and make some dessert. He was expecting that Kevin wouldn't be able to mess that up and end Jacob's life with poisoned food. Kevin himself wasn't so sure but decided to give it a try anyway.  
He thought that cheesecake would be a reasonable dessert to make. It couldn't possibly be that hard, right?  
As soon as he arrived home, he headed to the kitchen. There, the boy put the rice in a pot, the kimchi in a bow and the meat on the table. Then, Kevin video called Chanhee, because he wasn't crazy to try to do everything without a responsible person and the boy was his best option since his mom was in Canada.  
"Chanhee! Do you know how to make cheesecake?" He asked, his brows furrowed and lips pressed against each other.  
"First of all, hi." He said with a frown. "Second, out of everything, you decided to make cheesecake? You know it's not that easy, right?"  
"I can give it a try, shut up. What should I do?" The boy on the screen blinked a few times.  
"You don't even... You gotta crush the cookies, mix the crumbs with melted butter, sugar, put in a mould, then to the oven for 10 minutes. After that, you do the actual cheesecake."  
"Wait, my oven isn't working," Kevin said stopping right where he was getting the cookies from the cabinets. "Will it work if I put it in the refrigerator?"  
"You're such a mess... It might work?" Kevin sighed out loud. "Don't worry, Jacob won't hate you because you tried to kill him with food."  
"But I wanted to do something nice for him. And I'm not trying to kill him, shut up." He pouted and Chanhee gave his signature laugh.  
"Just do your best, dumbass. He will love it. Now crush those cookies and don't forget the butter." The Canadian boy smiled. Chanhee had such a peculiar way of making him feel better by being insulted.  
"Hm... Not so sure about it."  
"Well... It might be a bit burned? I have no idea what I'm doing, Jesus take the wheel. " He said while mixing the ingredients.  
"Poor Jacob..." Chanhee muttered and Kevin glared at the boy on the screen. "I mean, it's not that bad, buddy" he laughed and the Canadian rolled his eyes.  
"Jerk."  
"Just for you, baby." He winked and Kevin winced.  
"Gross, don't even do that again."

"You don't know how to appreciate my love, Kevin Moon. It's disappointing." He just ignored the other boy, focusing on the crust he was so carefully made.  
"Okay, look at this. Do you think it might work?" Kevin lifted the mould and showed the crust to the other boy that hummed in agreement. "Good. Now I have to make the real thing."  
"You better be fast, do you know what time is it?"  
"No?"  
"Dude, it's almost 6 pm and you look awful, how did you spend over an hour doing groceries and crushing cookies? You live like less than five minutes away from the mart."  
"I wanted to make sure I was buying the right stuff, and I also didn't want it to be coarse! Shut up. Now I just have to mix everything, right?"  
"Do you have everything? You need to mix the cream cheese and the sugar, then the sour cream, eggs and vanilla."  
"I do. Told you I made sure."  
"So yeah, all you have to do is mix it, then put above the crust and to the freezer. "  
"You're a life saviour, Chanhee. Did I ever tell you that?"  
"You can praise me later, I'll make sure to remind you, don't worry. " Right after Kevin started to prepare the ingredients, everything already inside the bow, he heard the doorbell ring. The boy froze in his spot. Chanhee muttered something along the line of: "You're screwed, bye and good luck" and hung up.  
"What a friend," Kevin complained to himself and put the bow back on the table, not even caring to look in the mirror before opening the door.  
Jacob was there, his hair perfectly messed, an oversized grey hoodie, a pair of ripped jeans, worn out sneakers. His guitar inside the case covered in colourful stickers and his backpack hanging from his shoulder. He looked great  
"Hey," Jacob smiled brightly just as he always did. "You okay?" His voice was tinged with humour and his head slightly inclined to the side.  
"Much better now, come on. Gimme your bag."  
"What were you doing? You never take long to get the door."  
"Cooking."  
"That would explain the crumbs all over you and the hair. "  
"What's the matter with my hair?" Kevin widened his eyes and Jacob let out a laugh running his slender finger through the dark locks with his free hand.  
"You look like you just woke up. What were you cooking? "  
"Cheesecake? Sangyeon told me you liked it. I also have rice, kimchi and meat for us to grill later. "  
"That's sweet! What will be the topping?" He cooed caressing the younger's face.  
"Huh well..."  
"Kevin, you didn't prepare a topping? You're a whole mess. But I like it." Jacob thought the boy looked was about to explode, his cheeks all red, his head down; cute. "Do you have Oreo?"  
"That's a stupid question, you know I always have Oreo."  
"It'll work. How about this: we put these in the living room and I'll help you out."  
"You don't have to, I can finish it up."  
"No way, I want to help. Besides, it will be fun." They finished it together, exchanging shy smiles here and there although there wasn't much to talk. "Why don't you go and take a shower? I can do the rest."  
"No! I was supposed to cook for you tonight." Jacob smiled, took Kevin's hand into his and kissed his knuckles.  
"It's fine, Go." Kevin sighed. That guy was way too good to be real.  
He left the kitchen going to his room and grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants. His shower was quick but effective. He could feel the tiredness leaving his body as the water poured on his head. As soon as he left the bathroom, he went back to the kitchen only to find Jacob humming to a tune while seasoning the meat. Kevin smiled to himself, coming closer and wrapping his arms around the older's waist resting his chin on the other's shoulder.  
"God, this is so domestic." He giggled to the answer and pressed a kiss to Jacob's neck.  
"I know, right? It's just because I might want to romance you." He could feel the elder's chest wavering as he laughed.  
"Shouldn't it come after then? You are doing stuff in the wrong order."  
"Maybe. Does it bother you?"  
"Not at all." Jacob turned to face him, a shy smile plastered in his face. "I like it."  
"Good because I like it too. " He leaned in and pecked his lips lightly. "What's left to do?"  
"For you mister, just organize the table, I'll finish the meat, then we can eat."  
"We can eat watching TV, it's better." He suggested and pouted when Jacob frowned.  
"It's not healthy!"  
"But it's more fun!" He argued and the older sighed easily giving in. While Jacob fried the meat, Kevin went to the living room, took the boy's bag to his room, put his guitar case aside and emptied the centre table so they could eat. He turned the TV on and chose a comedy show that they didn't pay attention at all during the meal.  
They talked about old stories, what they used to do back in Canada, what they missed the most about their hometowns. They fed each other, joked around, played the guitar and sang romantic songs.  
At the end of the night, they found themselves with their limps intertwined while sprawled across the fluffy rug in the midst of lots of pillows while watching to a random rom-com.  
"Hey, Cob?" Kevin called quietly, his hand running up and down the other's arm. Jacob was laying on his chest, an arm draped around him.  
"Hm?" He hummed without taking his eyes off the television.  
"I really want to romance you. Like, really." He looked down to meet the boy's surprised gaze that soon turned into a pretty smile.  
"Good. I was thinking the same." He stretched and sealed his lips with Kevin's. The younger sighed contently in the kiss while caressing his cheeks softly.  
"See? I might not know how to cook, but I know how to ask someone out." He smirked when they broke apart.  
"Shut up. I'll teach you how to cook, but don't ask anyone else out." Kevin laughed but nodded. He definitely didn't need to ask anyone else out.


End file.
